<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine by ruttitutti234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812398">sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttitutti234/pseuds/ruttitutti234'>ruttitutti234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, District 12 (Hunger Games), District 13 (Hunger Games), F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Nature, One Shot, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, Short One Shot, Sunshine - Freeform, The Capitol (Hunger Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttitutti234/pseuds/ruttitutti234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the transformation of yellow sunshine for katniss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i initially wrote this with the dandelions in mind, but i thought sunshine and blond peeta made sense. let me know what you think. or if i should maybe continue with more elemental-esque/nature-y imagery for katniss or peeta or whoever. thanks for reading! (i read all three books in three consecutive days and then cried so i'm kinda writing this as a purge? but not exactly because i do not want to purge myself love the hunger games literary genius)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Katniss' eyes, sunshine had always symbolized something entirely her own. It was no one else's, not the Capitol's, definitely not District 13's. She saw it everywhere, and, <em>like the dandelion</em>, the yellow light began to give her hope and clarity.</p><p>It was her symbol for peace, until it wasn't.</p><p>After the war, sunshine began reminding her of the brightness in the arenas, of the light flowing down and flooding her eyes while she watched her world end, of the luster of artificial lighting in the world beyond her eyelids in 13, of the sparks catalyzing the beginning of the worst days of her life.</p><p>Instead of being the drops of gold touching the trees in the woods or the sparkles that coated the ground, or even the softness that left the world glowing, sunshine became a sign of fear, of killing, of the world that tortured her endlessly, the world that murdered hers in cold blood, the one she would never forget. Somewhere between the suffering and slaughtering of the masses, the sunshine stopped being hers. Her memories of peace and tranquility could not override those of agonizing pain and dread.</p><p>Then even more after, when she began seeking refuge in Peeta's arms and drowned herself in the way he smelled <em>(cinnamon, dill, and something entirely his own)</em>, sunshine filtering through open windows, she began remembering how the sunshine peppered his face during the games, how the hair on his arms almost glowed in the gold sunset and sunrise, how his eyes, like the sky, were brighter and bluer in the warmth of the sun.</p><p>And then the streaks of light began reminding her of the hair on his head, of threading her fingers through it while sleeping on green grass. And then, again, they began reminding her of his skin, how it shone in the brightness of the morning and sparkled in the dusk of the night. She began noticing the way the sunshine cast shadows on the scars on his back and how his burns started glowing under it's influence.</p><p>And finally, all she could think about under the brilliance of dawn was tangled sheets and limbs, the softness of his touch, the sweetness of his smiles, the taste of his lips against hers, and the angelic halo of gold around his head.</p><p>In the end, the sunshine and dandelions <em>couldn't have been anything but</em> <em>hers</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate you reading this. v nice of u.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>